Fluttering feathers
by atalanta108
Summary: She only wanted to spend a nice and fun day with her friends.Unfortunately Chaos had other ideas..Dimension-travel.Time-travel.
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N._**

 ** _I just couldn't resist writing this once the idea formed in my head.  
This is an omake story about my other fanfic 'A thousand cranes' and features my fem27 character ending up in the canon universe because of a malfunctioned bazooka._**

 ** _My character is much older here than the current one in my story since this is technically in the future but it is in no way relevant to the ATC verse,so this is just an au in my fic,but for you ATC readers,do expect Chiyo to act like this should she ever end up in a similar situation._**

 ** _Disclaimer:I do not own KHR because otherwise there would be a lot more badass female characters!_**

A certain 15 year old middle school student coughed out as a bubblegum pink smoke suddenly surrounded her,waving a pale and long-fingered hand to diffuse it,only to instinctively turn her head an inch to the right,a very sharp parabola shooting past her.

Where exactly did she end up?

"Shit!"A teenage male voice sounded from behind her but she paid it no mind as she twisted her body to avoid another attack from the narrow eyed and very dangerous man in front of her,automatically settling in a defensive stance as he continued to relentlessly send lethal attacks at her.

 _Left...Left...Right...Left...Right.._.a deep voice instructed her as the man only intensified his attacks,beginning to get more serious as he failed to land an attack on her.

 _Right_ ,the voice whispered into her ear intimately again and she moved,just as a lightning bolt crackled from behind her and a boy around her age charged towards the man,electricity pulsing from the horns in his head.

She licked her front teeth as she took advantage of the man's distraction by taking off her high heels and stockings hurriedly,eyes never straying far from the fight and threw them angrily at the boy's head when one of his lightning bolts landed near her.

From all the things she could be wearing when this happened to her,it just had to be a freaking sundress,hat and heels.

No,wait,why did this have to happen when she was enjoying herself?It was such a lovely day too,the sakura trees blooming and her friends and her finally,finally going on a much needed date together.

Not that some of them would ever admit that,she thought affectionately.

How dare anyone interrupt her date and bring her to this hellish weather,murderous man and incompetent fool?!

The boy shot her a wide eyed stare and she gave him an icy glare back,before abruptly yelping as the man's parabola connected with his shoulder and swiftly pulling out a bazooka with his unharmed arm from nowhere and shooting himself with it.

She watched in confusion as a 10 year older version of him appeared out of nowhere and began fighting the other man with considerably more skill, uttering about how the other was a hundred years too early to even dream of winning in a match against him with one of the most cockiest tones she had ever heard.

A smirk tugged at her lips before the pink smoke encircled her again.

The scent of cherry blossoms trees engulfed her senses pleasantly as she met a pair of pretty eyes.

~...~

Pink smoke surrounded her again and she found herself in the eerily familiar corridors of her school,but not quite.

This time there was no one attacking her but that didn't mean there weren't dangerous parties near her,in fact there was one approaching her right now.

She keenly eyed the young blond man with the seemingly harmless smile and the butler behind him,knowing that the others were subtly keeping an eye and ear at their interaction.

"Hi,i don't think we've been introduced,yet. Are you one of my little brother's friends?I'm Dino,by the way."The young man greeted her cheerfully and it didn't fly over her head the fact that he was fishing for infomation.

She decided to indulge him since the voice didn't protest yet.

"I can't say I know anyone in here,Dino."She used his name without any suffices,aware of the fact that she didn't really look like a Japanese unless they saw her with mama beside her."Nor that I usually get transported to unknown places on a daily basis."

"Ah,yes"He chuckled charmingly,running a hand to his hair."It certainly isn't a normal occurrence,miss..."He gave her an admittedly attractive questioning look.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

It would take a lot more to charm her,though.

"That's because I didn't mention it."She gave him an unimpressed stare."Daniela"She introduced herself with her middle name,courtesy of her good for nothing father,dipping her head slightly in a refined nod.

The blonde's eyes flashed for a second and alarm bells rang in her mind as the others attention suddenly increased more on them,or more specifically on her.

Did she say or do anything wrong?The voice remained oddly silent,much to her growing discomfort.

"Nice to meet you,Daniela."He charmingly smiled at her,mask firmly back in place.

She blinked at the blinding smile,unable to resist tentatively smiling back at him.

Alright,he could be definitely charming.

She still didn't like him,though.

"Where did you come from?You must have been busy when you got transported here.I can give you a ride to take you back as an apology for involving you here unwillingly."His smile turned apologetic and earnest.

 _Fake_ ,a familiar voice caressed her ear.

"No,thank you.I believe i can manage on my own"She denied politely,noticing the brief flash of bafflement cross his face.

He opened his mouth to say something when a pair of pink haired women with almost matching clothes appeared in the spacious corridor,calling for everyone's attention.

"May Belphegor of the Varia and Gokudera Hayato of the Vongola Famiglia come forward."One of the women called serenely.

Her companion took over by starting to enlist a set of rules.

She observed the assumed combatants.

One of them had an eager and excited,wide grin,a tiara placed on top of his head and long blond bangs hiding his eyes.

He looked confident and untroubled compared to his opponent who had a tense and jittery stance,but nonetheless focused and analyzing eyes.

As though feeling her scrutinizing stare,the blond teen turned his head in her direction,grin widening and had his hair not been covering his eyes,she almost imagined him winking at her.

She raised an eyebrow slightly,amused despite herself at his cheekiness,a corner of her lip twitching up.

His grin widened to almost impossible proportions.

The women told everyone to make their way to the watching rooms and Dino invited her to stay with him and his associates.

She accepted since she didn't actually know where else to go and was unwilling to get involved again in the battle like last time.

She followed him as he chatted amiably in the way.

He was good at talking yet saying nothing at all,she noted warily.

The room was almost unbearably full despite the spaciousness,filled with teens around her age,a group of men on the other side of the room and babies that were strangely very much dangerous and magnetic.

She found herself unable to pull her attention away from them.

"Hey,Dino-san!Who's your friend there?"A vaguely familiar voice asked cheerfully and she tore herself from her stupor as she looked at the tall teen walking towards them.

He grinned at them good-naturedly but she didn't miss the sharp tilt in his smile or the well-hidden intelligence in his eyes.

"Yamamoto-kun?"She questioned with faint surprise the baseball star but he was somewhat different.

Something nagged in her mind but the voice stayed silent.

"Hahaha,sorry but do I know you?"The baseball player tilted his head obliviously.

"No,i believe not."She said slowly,mind whirling with theories and connecting pieces as she eyed him thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?How did you know my name?Are you part of the mafia game too?"He asked persistently,smile never leaving his face as he stepped closer to her.

Intimidation tactics,she mused.

She thanked genetics for giving her a tall figure as she easily met his hard stare,unwilling to yield in their battle of wills.

"Now's not the time,Yamamoto."A squeaky voice ordered from the seatings in front of the big tv showing the battle."Watch and learn from Gokudera's fight,instead."

The dark haired teen rubbed his neck sheepishly and laughed fakely."Sorry,kid.I was just curious."

She turned to the predator's direction and met fascinating abyss like eyes.

Her friends always did say she had a thing for pretty eyes.

Dino waved her over,patting the empty space beside him.

She seated herself next to him,still watching the baby-no,the man-from the corner of her eye and she knew that he knew that she knew that he knew her stare.

"So,what do you think of the fight?"The blonde man asked her and she hummed as she observed the battle with keen eyes.

"The tiara blonde will win."She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why do you say that?"A man's voice intruded in their conversation.

She shifted her eyes briefly towards him before eyeing the room's occupants once more.

"He may not look like it,but the bomb kid is resilient and stubborn."He drawled lightly,hands stuffed in his laboratory pockets lazily,but gaze cutting as he waited for her response.

She held his gaze unflinchingly.

"I don't doubt your words,in fact,both fighters are skilled and highly intelligent,but the blonde is more experienced,is he not?"She rhetorically asked.

"But their skills aren't the major factor in this battle.

It's their readiness of risking their lives and their associates' willingness to risk their lives in order to win."She continued evenly.

"The bomb will explode in exactly 1 minute and 20 seconds.  
The tiara blond is clearly toying with him and won't likely end the fight till the time is over while the silver-haired one,as you said,is too stubborn to give up."She stated calmly.

She broke her second staring match of the night and instead locked eyes with anxious and terrified brown eyes as she asked the man lightly."Tell me,how willing are you to let the boy die?"

She watched in interest as the short brown haired boy stood up and run out of the door,turning to the screen to see him shouting and pleading for his friend to give up,the timer of the bomb ticking the last 10 seconds as the silver-haired teen shortly looked conflicted before abandoning his attempts at taking the ring and ran quickly as much as possible away from the bomb.

"BOOM!"The bomb exploded and the smoke covered the cameras before a voice rang from the speakers.

"Belphegor of the Varia wins the Storm Ring Battle"

So the blondie didn't die,she thought amusedly.

Bubblegum pink smoke engulfed her once again.

~...~

 ** _To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

_"This is what I could have been?"_

The tiny kid in front of her fidgeted uncomfortably, obviously jittery by her intense scrutiny and Chiyo couldn't help but be unimpressed by his...everything. The posture, the clothes, the manners and even the features and gender, they were all so different from hers that she would have doubted his claim of being a parallel version of her had her intuition - as Hana had proclaimed it - not sung her that this whole set-up was unfortunately very much real.

The scrawny little boy before her - and oh, kami-sama was he short, opposed to her own striking height - was wearing the male version of the Namimori middle school uniform so she guessed that he was around 13-14 years of age even if he did look 2 years younger than his actual age - maybe he skipped grades? - , another one of their differences since she had attended all three years of middle school in Midori Middle, and looked to be suffering from low self-confidence and a poor physical body. He also inherited most of her - their, she reminded herself, since she couldn't honestly imagine another woman as her mother, parallel universe or not though it was probably possible - mother's looks which grudgingly endeared him slightly to her, compared to her own more Italian features.

"- um, so yeah, I'm really sorry to trouble you, I didn't know Lambo's bazooka was broken either and I promise to do everything I can to take you back to your own world, Sa-sawada-san..." The boy finally stopped his fast-paced ramble when she raised her hand, shifting in discomfort in his seat and stubbornly not looking in her direction.

"You may call me Chiyo, Tsunayoshi." She told him since it was pretty obvious that he felt weird calling a person he never met before with his surname. "And you have my gratitude for your help. What are your plans now?" She raised an eyebrow in question. She may as well be cooperative since he was the one with the information necessary that was gracious enough to share and they still didn't know how much time she would spend here.

Thankfully, her friends would cover her absence for her in their world and make their own arrangements as well to take her back, even if them finding a solution would reasonably take some time considering being transported to another world was indeed a rather strange theory to think of.

"P-plans? Um, well..." Tsunayoshi paled at her question and was kicked none too gently in the head by the strange baby that had been overseeing them calculatingly throughout their whole conversation.

"Don't stutter, dame-Tsuna." He reprimanded in a squeaky and unfortunately high-pitched and adorable voice, soundly ignoring the sputtering protests of her counterpart to address her.

Chiyo felt a sudden chill tingle in her spine when black, abyss-like eyes met her own amber orbs. Whoever this baby in disguise was, one thing was for sure, he was dangerous.

"I registered you a place in dame-Tsuna's school. You can ask for more information and your schedule at the Disciplinary Committee's Office when we arrive there." He stated, a smirk on his chubby face and she nodded in reply, licking her front teeth unconsciously.

"Dame-Tsuna, Chiyo, you should both eat breakfast now and prepare or you'll be late for school." He continued cheerfully before hopping on Tsunayoshi's head as the boy let out an annoyingly high but weirdly cute 'hieeee' in response.

"Come on, Chiyo-san. Hibari-san will get mad and punish anyone who breaks the school rules." He said frantically, eyes wide in fright as he quickly went out of the room and consequently tripped several times.

He must be really clumsy if he managed to even trip on air.

She winced sympathetically when she heard a crash at the bottom of the stairs and a groan of pain but continued her pursuit of finding something adequate to wear inside the kid's cabinet.

If the Hibari Kyoya of this world was even remotely similar to her own, then going around in town in a nightgown was a no-no, not that she would ever do that. Chiyo had high standards for everyone and even higher standards for herself.

She clicked her tongue when she didn't find anything that would fit her and glanced at the clock. She had 5 minutes more to prepare if she didn't want to be left behind and she briefly contemplated going on her own as she brushed her teeth with the orange toothbrush of someone in the bathroom of the house.

The bathroom was in the same place as her own bathroom's house but she could see some decor differences and more stuff arranged in the cupboards. From the lively noises downstairs, she could rightly assume that there were more than 3 residents in this house, possibly other kids too judging from the obnoxious laughs and loud yelling that she was sure didn't come from Tsunayoshi or the Reborn baby.

She quickly washed her face and entered the main bedroom of the house, striding confidently towards the cabinet. She opened it, passing over the dresses and shifted towards the large, buttoned shirts in the corner. She hummed happily when she felt the silky texture.

She really wouldn't mind stealing from that bastard, even if he happened to be a different version from her own.

She took off her nightgown and dumped it on the floor, pulling on the silky, orange buttoned shirt on, buttoning it quickly from bottom to up with nimble fingers. She folded the long sleeves to her elbows and searched for a belt inside the cabinet, pulling a new looking leather one out and frowned when she discovered it was too long for her. She went back to the bathroom and dumped her cloth in the laundry basket and promptly searched for the sewing kit, pulling out a needle when she found it and making a tiny hole in the belt. She immediately put the kit back and put the belt on, making sure that it was tight enough to not sag but sufficiently comfortable to breathe in.

She grabbed a stray ponytail laying on the sink and a few pins, arranging her hair in a fast bun as she went down the stairs, pausing to look inside the kitchen to see a pair of kids eating and bickering good-naturedly and the back of an almost uncomfortably familiar woman, briefly looking in disappointment at the empty plates on the table before going to the front door. She bent down to see what shoes were available and brightened at the high heeled white sandals sitting at the end of the shoe box and put it on.

It seemed that the Nana of this universe and her own mama had the same shoe size and thus the identical as her own.

She opened the door to find Tsunayoshi and the strange baby waiting outside with a pair of boys who must be the kid's friends.

"I apologize for the wait everyone and thank you for waiting." She bowed shallowly.

"Ah, it was nothing, Chiyo-san. You were rather quick and here, I saved you some toast." Tsunayoshi replied, shaking his arms around as his cheeks bloomed red, holding out a pair of deliciously smelling toasted bread.

The silver-haired boy with the Yankee look scowled at her scrutinizingly, suspicion evident in his eyes and hands in his pockets while the tall, slightly familiar one with the tanned skin and athlete physique merely looked at her curiously.

She smiled faintly in gratitude at his thoughtfulness, taking the breakfast and eating it as Tsunayoshi introduced them and explained the situation as best as he could while being interrupted by the Yankee's excited questions or his friends spiraling one-sided argument.

She maintained a polite distance behind them, perfectly aware that she didn't belong in the group and to give them the illusion of privacy, all the while observing her surroundings and spotting all the differences between their neighborhoods.

So far, only the color of some of the rooftops and the gardens were any different and the rare early risers they encountered on the way only looked at her in curiosity. She made eye contact with the most insistent and sadly familiar ones until each of them averted their gazes.

Their lonely and tedious lives must have bored them so much that even the slightest hint of gossip material was interesting enough to chat about with other dull housewives. She thanked kami-sama that mama had never been that way, even if it was due to them being the center of scandal news that excluded her from their circle. At least the Nana of this universe seemed rather lucky to have some kids to ask for her attention and maybe distract and contently tire her enough to sleep fitfully each night.

A sudden weight on her shoulder bought her out of her musings and she craned her head to meet dark orbs.

"A penny for your thoughts?" The Reborn baby - and what kind of name was even that? - asked her, eyes gleaming and unreadable.

"My thoughts are worth more than a pretty penny, Reborn-san." She drawled nonchalantly. A smirk made its way on the fake baby's face and she repressed the urge to shiver.

"You're scared." He looked at her curiously as the matter of fact words left his mouth. The unvoiced _why_ in his question was heard nonetheless.

"You're not a baby and you're dangerous. Should I not be cautious of the various possibilities of being on my lonesome in a world infuriatingly similar yet completely different from my own? For all I know, I could end up not returning to my own world at all." She told him seriously. The presence of someone as dangerous as Reborn in boring, old, didn't even exist in a map Namimori was already a major difference and she didn't want to even risk any chances of her ever returning home. She already missed her friends and mama.

"Do you know who your father is?" He asked and her gaze lingered a bit on Tsunayoshi's back before flickering her eyes back to his knowing eyes. Her silence was already much of an answer.

Tsunayoshi was somehow being dragged to the mafia and Reborn's presence in his house was the only confirmation she needed. She saw the absence of a man's presence during her brief stay in the kid's house, noticed the stack of postcards depicting a man in a carpenter's costume and the empty and tidy place on the right side of the matrimonial bed. She wasn't an idiot and she could easily connect the dots here, especially when it was so eerily similar to her own situation.

The kid also wasn't the only one entering the dark pits of the underworld but she had already passed those gates years ago. Now, it was only a matter of building a name for herself and a web of connections and allies while steadily preparing herself for the confrontation that would inevitably come, that she will make sure would happen because while her sire may have done everything his puny little head could think of to make sure mama and her lived a civilian's life, it just wasn't enough.

And he would pay for all the pain and sufferings his short-sightedness caused them because Chiyo was a player too...and she was ready to play the long game in order to win.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Chiyo gets transported to Canon Universe~_**

 ** _Though I don't think it would be too much Canon now that she's there. I just kept thinking of various ways a different version of our favorite tuna-fishy would react to meeting their parallel selves and couldn't get rid of the itch to just write instead of daydreaming all day again._**

 ** _Little but relevant facts._**

 ** _1) Chiyo and maman are in the same situation as their canon versions._**

 ** _2) Timoteo didn't seal Chiyo because she didn't spontaneously combust during his visit since the little doggie was actually pretty adorable and she doesn't really fear cute stuff._**

 ** _3) She actually ends up a rather popular girl during her school years due to sky charisma._**

 ** _4) A man named Birds (hint, hint: Kokuyo Arc, remember?) comes to Namimori and becomes the English and Language teacher in Midori. He also ends up being the favorite teacher of Chiyo, then after some time together a confidant before she views him as the father-figure she had been secretly craving for all her short civilian life. That bonds also shatters after drugging her and an almost successful rape attempt._**

 ** _5) After waking up on a hospital bed, Chiyo learns that the man she had cared for like a father disappeared without a trace and the whole police force of Namimori are investigating his 'escape' due to the discovery of several pornographic pictures of young girls and boys in his house._**

 ** _6) She's traumatized, obviously and hurt of his betrayal because they had a bond due to her being a latent sky flame user and him a flame active mist trying to coax her into being his sky. Thankfully, they don't harmonize all the way because her sky flames doesn't find his worthy enough._**

 ** _7) Her meeting with a certain skylark during the confusing months later is what introduces her to the Underworld._**

 ** _8) Hibari Kyoya is the second in line heir of the most powerful Yakuza Family in Japan and he ends up in Namimori purely by chance (he shot with a gun while blindfolded a map during gun practice to decide which new territory he is going to claim as his to go away from his crowding family, lol, because even if he is an incredible and gifted tonfa user and close range fighter, no Hibari isn't getting no many additional life or death relevant lessons shoved his way whether he wants it or not._**

 ** _9) Lots of chaos, even without darling Reborn near our precious fem!tuna-fish._**


End file.
